


The Gourd Place

by aestivali



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Janet and Jason have different approaches to carving pumpkins.





	The Gourd Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).



"Homie, you haven't even started," said Jason, looking up. He'd just spent ten minutes enthusiastically attacking his pumpkin with a spoon.

"I can create anything in a millisecond," Janet said brightly.

Jason looked at her, perplexed. "So, like... you're not gonna carve it then?"

There was a _ding_ , and Janet spun her pumpkin around. In a moment, the blank surface had been transformed into an intricate carving of a haunted house.

"Aww, man," said Jason, lowering his spoon. "Yours is so dope. Way better than mine."

Janet looked at hers, then at his.

"I like yours better," she said, beaming.


End file.
